Blue or pink? :P
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: One shot que se passa durante 12 temporada. Enjoy it! bjus


**Blue or Pink?**

Essa fic se passa durante a 12 temporada.

Abby estava deitada no sofá, encostada sobre o tórax de Luka que a envolvia em seus braços. Luka tinha uma de suas mãos repousadas sobre a grande barriga de Abby.

-Minha garotinha mexeu. –Luka falou com um sorriso bobo.

-Pára com isso Luka, fica chamando nosso filho de menina.

-Como você tem tanta certeza que é menino? –Eles se encararam.

-Sei lá, intuição. –Luka a olhou sorrindo. –É coisa de mãe. –Abby ficou em silêncio por um tempo. –Isso é tão estranho, eu vou ser mãe! Mãe! Nós vamos ser pais. –Ela ficou de frente para ele.- Isso não te assusta?

-Não...na verdade eu não vejo a hora de segurar nosso bebê nós meus braços.

-Sei lá...-Ela voltou para posição que estava. –Eu tenho medo de fazer tudo errado...botar sal vez de açúcar no leite...-Luka arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e riu da expressão de Abby.

-Você é uma mulher incrível, Abby...E vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. –Ela o olhou com os olhos marejados.

-Você acha? –Ele com um sorriso nos lábios apenas confirmou com a cabeça e ela em resposta tocou seus lábios com os dela.

Como antes, voltaram a assistir o jogo que passava na tv.

-Essa final vai ser um jogasso, Chicago Bulls contra Chicago Blackhawks.

-Eu nunca fui a um jogo de basquete. –Abby comentou bocejando.

-Jura? Você não sabe o que ta perdendo. –Ele não escutou resposta, ela já havia dormido.

XXX

Abby acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. A voz de Luka murmurando algo em croata chegou aos seus ouvidos. Com certa dificuldade, por causa da barriga, ela se levantou e segui ate o quarto do bebê.

-Eu dormi por dias, ou você trabalhou muito rápido? –Ela perguntou ao ver o quarto montado.

-Bom dia dorminhoca. –Ele deu um selinho nela.

Ele a puxou para sentar no sofá no meio do quarto.

-Precisamos decidir a cor do quarto. –Abby falou.

-Hey bebê...azul ou rosa? –Ele falou com a barriga dela e colocou o ouvido para escutar a resposta. Abby alisava os cabelos de Luka. –Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você?

-O que é? Uma caixa cheia de pop tart? –Ela perguntou animada.

-Não...-Ele ria. Abby não escondia sua curiosidade. Luka tirou bolso dois ingressos. –Hoje nós temos um lugar pra ir...

-Eu não acredito que você vai me levar no jogo da final? –Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela o beijou ternamente. –Mas será que podemos levar uns pop tarts para o jogo?

XXX

Abby estava adorando o jogo. Cada lance, e a torcida gritando "defesa". Pop Tarts e mais pop tarts! Hora do intervalo.

-Tá gostando? –Luka perguntou ao se sentarem.

-Aham. –Ela falou dando mais uma mordida em um pop tart. Luka riu satisfeito, era ótimo vê-la feliz.

Tocava a musica Kiss me, enquanto filmava alguns casais.

-Olha a gente. –Abby apontou para o telão. Ela se virou para Luka e o beijou ternamente. –Obrigada por ter me trazido. –Ela falou ao se separarem do beijo, o jogo iria recomeçar.

-Amor, sentada você não vai conseguir ver nada. –Luka falou ao perceber Abby imóvel na cadeira, quando todos já estavam de pé.

-Luka...a bolsa.

-Que bolsa Abby? você não veio de bolsa. –Ele falou calmo.

-Luka a minha bolsa estourou! –Abby falou já com raiva. Luka continuou parado, como se tentasse digerir o que ela tinha falado. –Luka! O bebê vai nascer aqui se você não me levar par o hospital agora, entendeu ou eu preciso desenhar?

-Calma! Você consegue andar? –Antes que Abby pudesse responder um contração a machucou. –Ok, vou entender como um não. –Luka a pegou no colo. –Saiam da frente minha mulher ta em trabalho de parto. –Ele andava gritado. Em pouco tempo ele chegou ate a ambulância que estava parada perto da saída do estádio.

-Luka isso é tudo culpa desse seu esperma croata! Ai! Nunca mais você vai tocar em mim. –Os paramédicos sorriram das palavras de Abby. –Ai!

-Respira! Respira! –Luka tentava acalma-la.

-É dificil você conseguir respira direito quando tem uma criança querendo sair de dentro de você. Ai! Eu senti uma pressão. –Luka colocou a mão para levantar a saia que al usava. –Luka tira mão daí.

-Mas Abby, eu so...

-Vá ficar ao lado dela. –O paramédico falou e se posicionou em frente Abby. –O bebê está coroando, na próxima contração eu quero que você empurre.

-Não...eu não quero ter meu bebê aqui. Luka...-Abby chorava.

-Tudo vai dar certo ok? Você confia em mim? –Abby concordou, as lágrimas escorriam na sua face. –Tudo vai ficar bem. –Ele segurava firme a mão dela.

-Vamos mais uma.

-Eu não agüento, eu quero um epidural.

-Você consegue.

Abby empurrou mais uma vez e um choro ecoou.

-Parabéns é um menino. –Luka sussurrou no ouvido dela. As lágrimas de dor deram lugar as lágrimas de felicidade.

**fim**


End file.
